


Across The Sea

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri is their smol bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: It was a birthday surprise that would change their career.





	Across The Sea

Title: Across The Sea

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

Japanese Omega, their Figure Skating Ace and Omega gold medalist, but the Skating world’s sweat heat with delicate and fragile heart Katsuki Yuuri who sent the world to tears and fell for his charms to all his performance is about to celebrate his birthday.

With his Detroit dorm-mate and best friend the Thai Omega skater Phichit pulled another viral trend which involves his best friend, and know across in every country people who are fans of the said Omega is sending well wishes and doing his favorite ballet dance routine as their challenge and there were none that got it perfect.

Except a certain little boy in the Junior division from Russia tried it and sent his greetings which earned a thanks from the Omega, however a certain Alpha who bagged five gold medals and called Russia’s hero is sulking wanting to greet his own special one to the Omega without joining the bandwagon since he wanted to surprise his inspiration thus he thought of something which caused his coach to have an heart attack.

Dragging along the blonde Junior with him and his beloved pooch they set off to the invitation he received a year ago, “This is late but, at least I did go” he chuckled, “Hope he doesn’t hate me because it’s late” he sighed.

The little boy slept beside him and carried him after they landed, the boy became his charge after his parents dumped him to their coach and because his Alpha instincts kicked in he went to sign papers claiming the boy his own.

* * *

“Happy birthday!” greeted by three mischievous identical girls to the sweet Japanese, “Wow! It’s true when off season!” they gaped.

“About me being chubby? Did your papa tell you that?” he chuckled but felt a little hurt knowing he gained another kilo.

“Its fine Yuu-kun, you look so cute and soft~” the girls’ mother cooed at her best friend and the other pouted at her, “Want to have an alone time to skate?” she asked and he nodded.

Despite his size he was able to perfect his jumps especially his copy of his idol’s free skate, the girls awed and recorded his whole routine – even with his weight and size he didn’t break a long breath with what he did and smiled even.

With some few talks with his best friend he then bid his goodbye – cleaning up his gear and taking his bag he jogged back to his place and have his favorite again. Upon opening the door two poodles went to tackle him and gave him puppy kisses, “Wait… I only have one poodle!” he thought when suddenly a boy with a cute blonde bowl haircut came to join the tackle and jumped on him.

“Yuuri!” he hugged when his father Toshiy chuckled.

“They came with a handsome young foreigner” with that said his eyes went wide and pushed the child a bit and then carried him.

“Yuri, who did you come with?” asked Yuuri knowing the child as he would always greet and hug him whenever they have competitions and they would cross path.

“Papa!” he burst and the Omega’s face paled and started running around when his mother called in their foreigner visitor is at the onsen.

Running there carrying the child in his arms who is having fun with laughter, poodles on his heel, he stopped with a slide at the outdoor onsen only to be surprised by the grinning Alpha standing with his arms spread reaching towards him, “Yuuri~ I came to be your mate~” he told and comically, the poor Omega placed the boy first for safety and collapsed fainting.

Immediately the Alpha went to catch him, “Papa! You’re terrible!” scolded by the boy and hugged the poor Omega.

“Remember our deal Yura, if you help Papa Yuurochka will become your Mama” with that said the boy’s eyes shined.

“Okay! But be gentle, my future Mama will be hurt” he told and kept on hugging Yuuri.

* * *

Moments later, “Happy birthday Yuuri~” greeted his mother who brought out his favorite food placing it on the table.

“Thank you mom, but I got the weirdest dream that the Russian Vicchan is here and brought little Yuri, I know I miss the baby boy but…” suddenly.

“Yuurochka!” jumped by Yuri and clings on to the Japanese who’s trying to think straight knowing it wasn’t a dream – turning his head there it was his childhood Alpha crush, in their family onsen’s robe, with the full view of his glorious wash board abdomen and hard chest that was inviting him to palm it, looking up the Alpha was grinning.

“Glad you are awake, zolotse?” Victor came close to him, “Surprise and Happy birthday~” with that said Yuuri was about to faint when Victor snapped him out by pulling his waist, “Hm… you’re so soft~”

“Its off season, and I just got home after five years” with that said.

“As I remember you told me when we were in Sochi you lived and studied medicine in Detroit, now that I remembered I’m amazed how you do those things, like becoming an Omega gold medalist and a doctor~ you amaze me as always” poor Yuuri had been blushing at their little talk, “How about it though, would you be my mate?” he asked and Yuuri looked shocked at him.

“There are lots of Omegas out there! Why me?”

“Let’s see, you lured me with your performance and little dance back at the banquet, and offered me to have a vacation in your home~” he told, “This might be late but seeing you with your free program last season got me all worked up yet made me inspired again. Yuurochka You brought me back from the little world I was in, now I get to enjoy the thing I love the most, Yuuri I want to be with you” kissing the back of his hand while the poor Omega was there sat frozen on what he was hearing.

In turn poor Victor also sat frozen when the Omega confessed when he learned that he was a blackout-drunk and didn’t remember a thing.

Even so he gave up and let the Alpha have his way however, “You must court him before you take him as a mate” told Toshiya as their family is a traditional one.

Victor delightedly accepted and Yuuri now experience the pushy personality of the Alpha yet sweet one, the little Yuri who came along started calling him Mama and even posted a photo of their dinner which spite quite an uproar as the caption didn’t help, Yuuri trying to share his favorite Katsudon to Victor by feeding him with his chopsticks and also did the same to the little boy, his mother giggled as the little one imprinted on him already.

* * *

Funny how the photo went viral which caused their other skating friends to fly across the sea for Yuuri and belatedly greeted him happy birthday and tease the soul out of the new couple which also cause the internet to break.

A certain Thai is crying over the screen when he wasn’t able to come.

Victor and Yuuri know shares the bed as insisted by the tiny skater to sleep between them laid awake, “Yuurochka?” Victor’s soft voice called, “I want to surprise the people next season” with that said Yuuri turned to him, “What do you say we do pair skating, me and you, I’m your Alpha, you’re my Omega?” he smiled at him and Yuuri thought about it.

“I like the idea but my coach wouldn’t like the idea of it, I want to skate the same ice as you, but my coach”

“I know he’ll understand” smiled Victor, “Let’s speak to him tomorrow” with that said they slept with the little Russian fairy holding each of their hand to sleep.

Yuuri thought that having the Alpha to come in his home and court him is the best present he could ever have, also having little Yuri is a bonus with Makkachin who slept with his own tiny pooch by the foot of their bed.

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! do you think I should make a multi fic out of this? I mean I wrote this one in a hurry sorry, but I wanted to make a continuation of this in a multi fic form.
> 
> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and talk to me


End file.
